srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:Spoilerwarning
Categorizing I've changed the added category from Category:Spoilers to Category:Walkthroughs, on the basis that we already had a category for extensive quest-related pages full of spoilers. The word Walkthrough should be automatically understood to include "spoiler", since a walkthrough is supposed to tell you everything that is to be known about a quest. Moreover, I think when the quest reformatting suggested on Template talk:Questbox is complete, we should change Walkthrough category for the even simpler Quest category. Scarbrowtalk 02:39, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :My issue with that is that not all pages that contain spoilers are walkthroughs. For example, Unique Weapons has a lot of spoilers, and I've marked it using this template. Actually, that issue can probably be resolved by putting all the 'Notes' there in spoiler tags. However, say we have the page Questions for the GM. This page should obviously be marked with the Spoilerwarning, but it is definitely not a walkthrough. --Havoc(talk) 04:47, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Good point. We can always change back to the original category: that's the good part about the template: change it in one place and watch it change around the whole wiki. But before reverting the change, is there any way to tell the template to use a certain category (e.g. Walkthroughs) so that, if not given that parameter, it would default to e.g. Category:Spoilers, but if given would substitute the default category/categories for the ones explicitly passed? Scarbrowtalk 05:11, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::We can do that quite easily. But in that case, why not just explicitly specify the category on the page where we are calling the template? --Havoc(talk) 06:03, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Because I really believe that most of the pages that will eventually sport the Spoilerwarning template will be quests/walkthroughs, if we start some day to change the way Quests are displayed as I proposed in Template talk:Questbox. And even if they're not, having a "default" would mean that if we have to change the default category, we can do it directly on the template, instead of having to edit dozens or even hundreds of pages. Of course, the template could be changed if the necessity arises so that it ignores parameters and just assigns a fixed category again Scarbrowtalk 06:48, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::After sleeping, I've come up with a better idea. Let's just split the template into two: One will be the general Spoilerwarning, and will add the category that is passed from parameter. The other one will be QuestSpoilerWarning, with a different text including a link to Quest List for the expurgated versions, and fixed Quest or Walkthrough categorization. In fact, I've gone ahead and done it at Template:QuestSpoilerWarning. Do you think it would be possible to add a parameter to it so that you would pass it the name of the quest (or better still, it could read it from the article's name) and change the link from Quest List to Quest List#QuestName? Scarbrowtalk 23:39, 23 February 2009 (UTC)